1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink jet ink composition and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method for ejecting minute ink droplets from a nozzle of an ink jet head of an ink jet recording apparatus to record an image on a recording medium is known and the use thereof in the fields of sign printing and high-speed label printing has also been researched. Then, in a case where an image is recorded on a recording medium with a low ink absorbing property (for example, art paper or coated paper) or a recording medium with an ink non-absorbing property (for example, a plastic film), the use of aqueous ink jet ink compositions (also referred to below as “aqueous ink” or “ink”) as ink has been researched from the viewpoint of the global environment, safety for human bodies, and the like.
In recording using an aqueous ink jet ink composition, resin fine particles (resin emulsion) in which a resin as a fixing resin is dispersed in water are used for improving the abrasion resistance of recorded matter. For the resin of the resin fine particles, a resin with an acid value is often used in order to secure the dispersion stability in the ink, and the acid value of the aqueous ink derived from the resin fine particles in the aqueous ink is high in many cases. In addition, a resin dissolving solvent may be used to dissolve resin on a recording medium to promote film formation and to improve abrasion resistance (for example, refer to JP-A-2016-196551).
There is a problem in that adhesion tends to occur in cases where recorded matter is stacked and stored. In addition, for aqueous inks which include a resin dissolving solvent that promotes film formation by dissolving a resin on a recording medium, there is a problem in that ejection stability at the time of recording is deteriorated. This is presumed to be because deposition of the resin fine particles occurs in the ink jet head when the ink is concentrated due to the aqueous ink being heated or the ink being dried in the ink jet head. In addition, in the aqueous ink which includes the resin dissolving solvent, there is difficulty in securing the dispersion stability of the resin fine particles and the pigment and there is also a problem in that the storage stability of the ink tends to be lowered. In addition, there is also a problem in that the abrasion resistance of the recorded matter was inferior.